Brotherhood Of Smash
by KingSmash97
Summary: Smash has become a world of masters and disciples. Imagine having an amiibo right? But what if you activate it, and it literally talks to you and responds to you like everyone in this world? This story shows how it would be to have a character or amiibo from smash literally by your side. We follow the story of a new master, a student, an acquaintance into their new journey.
1. Chapter 1: King (Plus Disclaimer)

DISCLAIMER! The characters and Super Smash Bros. content itself does not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners of those creators. I only own characters I created myself. The rest belongs to them. This is merely a fanfic going through my head at the moment. I feel like I had to express this to everyone. Though my grammar isnt great, I can still write. So let me know of any typos you see. Enjoy and Thank you. :)

 **Chapter 1** : **King**

I was just a boy when I found out about Smash. It was literally a sport in which Smash brothers or smash brothers and masters fight until the end. It was 2087. I was 7 years old. I always watched it in the hollow screen. I told my mom that this was awesome and I wanted to do something like this in my future. She thought I was crazy and said it was dangerous for me. But I didnt believe her. I thought it was fun. Ever since that, I have been playing the new generations of super smash bros. games while watching the show as well. At 14, I joined smash academy where I signed up to be a smash master. I was fighting in the academy for two years. In which I have become a premaster at age 16.

We as PreMasters, are allowed to choose our first smash brother. Evreybody would always choose Fox, Marth, Or Even Sheik. There are Characters who are in the form of trophies and when you put them in a Chamber or Room, They transform into their full size and are practically alive. We were lining up to choose our trophy or Amiibo. I saw Little Mac and I picked him. Someone next to me said to me," You choose little mac? what a shame. Hes a low tier fighter." And I said," Thats why I chose him because I want to prove the world wrong. He can be a strong fighter." So we move on to the next room and an Instructor tells us to place our trophies in the chamber one at a time. After a while, it was my turn. I place my little mac trophy in the chamber. It activates. Suddenly the chamber doors open. Little mac steps out. I couldnt believe he was real and he was my student. I walked up to him and said," Hi, Little Mac. Im King your master. Its nice to meet you." I let out my hand so I can request a handshake. He grabs my hand and we shake hands. The instructor tells us to move to an empty room. We both go and the instructor tells both of us to stand in position. Which means we are about to fight. I say to Little Mac," Alright Mac, Im going to throw in some attacks. Your going to adapt to my skills." Of course I strike landing an attack at Mac. He then tries to attack me. But I keep dodging him. After a couple minutes of fighting and me dodging. He finally hits me sending me across the room. "Ok little mac" I said, "I think we are done."

Little mac and I spent 2 years being together. We both had a strong bond knowing that I see him as a son instead of a student. I needed to graduate smash academy to become a complete master. In order to graduate. You have to win 60 fights, Your student wins 20 fights on his own, and your student must now be as strong as you.

After 2 years of accomplishing that, I was officially a Master. At the ceremony, we all received a titanium flaming smash ball badge, we would gain privilege to make our own team symbol and we had the option of receiving our own HQ. Of course I accepted the HQ. And then it was built in under a month at South America. With the banner of a chrome smash ball in a blue shield behind two chrome Fire Emblem Swords crossing eachother. And that reaches to present time when we arrive and serious things start to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Corrin

**Chapter** **2: Corrin**

Little mac and I were in the training room practicing just in case we ever get a challenge coming to us, when suddenly a large bang and a bright light shined above the Training room. Now the training room is in the center of the building in which it has windows inside the building and on the ceiling where you can see the sky. My HQ is located near a cliff next to the ocean and in the front of the building is a little walk way in which it leads to the woods. The light dimmed to the forest. Little mac and I went to go check out the curious phenomenon and when we reached there, someone familiar was there. He looked like Corrin. Corrin was laying on the ground and the blade he had known as the Yato Blade Isnt moving its blades anymore. Corrin looks like he survived some kind of explosion. I stepped forward to try and help him because I thought he was recently attacked. As soon as I make it half way to him, Little mac notices the blade moving again and said," Master, the Blade is moving!" Suddenly, Corrin springs up and grabs the blade with a fight ready stance. I backed off and little mac comes by my side. Corrin opened his eyes and It was shocking. His eyes had black pupils with red eyeballs. and his blades aurora or flames grow even redder with an angry look on his face. Showing that we may have done something we never did.

"Get behind me" I said to Little Mac. Corrin yells at me and says," Who are you? Where am I?! You better stay back or I will strike!" I try to talk him out. "Listen, We only mean to help you. We mean no harm to you." Little mac's glove glows blue showing hes ready for an attack. I continue. "Please put your weapon down child. Violence wont solve anything. If you wanna know whats going on, we could talk this out." "Be quiet! Your full of Lies!" Corrin yelled out. Suddenly, Out of full rage, Corrin charges at me. Little Mac from behind jumps over me and punches Corrin with his Jolt Haymaker sending Corrin to the otherside of the debree. Little Mac says," Sorry Master, I had no choice." and I said." I know." I walk towards Corrin once again. he is laying down pointing the Yato blade at me. But the blade was growing weak. I tell him ,"We wanna help you. Please trust us. We can figure this out all together." Little mac's hand glows blue again ready for another attack. But instead of Corrin attacking again, his blade stops again and he blacks out. I quickly picked up Corrin and told Mac," Mac, pick up that sword! We gotta take him to HQ!" He grabs the blade and we ran back to HQ with Corrin being carried by both my hands. He looks lifeless.

We went to a Medical room next to the training room. I place Corrin on a floating platform and little mac places the blade near him on a rack. He was still unconscious and his blade is still dead. We hooked him up to a couple machines that included heartbeat rate, respiration, etc. We were lucky to find out that he was still alive. But barely breathing. I grabbed a clean needle and stick Microrobots into his dragon veins to defeat his unknown Virus. After 4 minutes. His face turns normal and white but he was still unconscious. "Little Mac," I said," Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it." Little mac nods as a yes. Then, the Yato blade started moving again. Corrin started breathing harder. He wakes up and sits up. We notice that his pupils are red and his eyeballs were normal white. Mac's hand glows blue again, sensing danger. But instead, Corrin looks at me and he said," You saved me. I had no control in myself. Im really sorry if I hurt anyone of you." Little Mac's glove stops glowing blue and goes to Corrin saying ,"Its ok. We knew that wasnt really you." Corrin says to me," What did you use to kill my Virus? What is this place? Why is everything so bright? and what are these things on me?" I tell him the answers to all his questions," I used a vaccine filled with Microorganism to kill of your virus. Its known as the R1 Vaccine. Its completely revolutionary. And this place is my HQ. I train little mac here and sometimes we take our breaks here after practice. And the current date is June 3rd 3000, 7:22 PM. And the equipment on you is to check on your heart rate and other things." " I see" he responds. Corrin takes off the equipment and takes his Yato blade only he placed it by his side. Corrin bows to me and said," I thank you two for helping me so much. If there is anything you need, just tell me." Little Mac yells out," We want to know what happened to you!" "Little Mac!" I yelled. "My apologies child. What he is meaning to say is,' what happened to you in the past before we met?"' Corrin shrugged and said," I...I dont remember." 'hmmm' I thought,' He seems confused on what he has been recently in. I guess the stage he was in before made him forget about everything.' Corrin asked," who are you, sir?" I respond with a smile," I am Master King. And this is my student, Little Mac. You must be Corrin. Prince Corrin, Correct?" He gave a shocking face saying," How did you know my name?" Little Mac says," he is a Smash Master. He knows everything." I gave a little chuckle. Feeling flattered. Corrin then said," If you know everything, maybe you can help me with what Ive been through recently." I Responded," That Is what I dont know. You were just our encounter. I dont know what you have been through, Corrin." He shrugged his shoulders. "Look, since your at a confused state, I say you should rest." Corrin knows he is safe here. So he lays back down on the platform. "Little Mac", I said to him." You should rest, too. Ill take care of him." Little mac responds," Ok master. Goodnight." He leaves the room and goes to his dorm. Corrin said," I thank you for allowing me to stay here tonight, King." I respond," You can stay here all you want. and you can choose to go if you decide." Corrin says," Thank you." He closes his eyes and falls asleep fast. 'My' I thought, 'Hes been through hell and back. He must be a very strong lad.' I sat on a chair next to Corrin. Thinking about what we may have gotten ourselves into.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Sunshine

**Chapter 3: A** **little Sunshine**

I woke up. it was 6:11 AM. My mind was blank until I saw the platform in front of me. I sprunged off the chair and realized Corrin is not on the platform anymore. I ran out of the Medical station, checked the training room, living room, and Roof. As im on the roof, I see Corrin at a distance. He was at the cliff side standing bold with the Yato blade being held by his right hand with the tip touching the ground. He looked like a warrior with the sunrise in front of him. I walked down the roof, exit through the front of my HQ, and followed the pathway leading to the cliffside where Corrin was at. I walked calmly to the left side of Corrin gazing at the sunrise. "Beautiful sunrise isnt it?" I said. He responded," Yes it is. It really is such a beautiful thing to watch. It clears your mind of everything you recently had inside." I respond," That is true. I love scenery like this. It relaxes me so much. A beautiful scene like this is very common to see. But it remains beautiful for a living soul to see." He didnt say another thing."You actually got me worried for a second there, Corrin. I thought you left while still in this condition." "oh" he replied." Im sorry about that, King. I didnt realize you actually got worried if I left." "Well" I said." You needed help with something and you needed to recover from what you have been through yesterday. I'd feel horrible if I just helped you out the first day we met and then tell you to leave the next. Im not that cold hearted." "You are a very wise and helpful person, King." Said Corrin." I am glad someone like you is helping me with what I am currently but unknowingly going through." "Im glad Little Mac and I saved you." I said." You seem like a nice boy. Whatever your problem is, I wanna help you." Corrin smiled at me and said," I really thank you." . I let out a little happy chuckle. We remained silent again looking at the sunrise together for a couple minutes. "Hey, King." Corrin suddenly said. I replied," Yes, Corrin?" He remained quiet again. I tell him, "its ok if you dont want to say anything. I understand about what you've been through. Relax your mind. Your ok right now. Listen Corrin, I need to go back to HQ. I got to train with Little Mac. If you would like to come inside, you can. If you need me, Ill be in the training room." Corrin responds," Ok, King. Once again I thank you for your kindness and help you gave to me." I replied," No problem, Corrin. Again, Ill be inside. You can come in when you feel ok." He turns at me halfway and lets out a smile and nods yes. I feel like he could be more than my acquaintance one day. He seems like a loyal boy. I wonder what else is he thinking in and beyond his mind. If its a problem, I really want to help him. I want his full trust.


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Ole Bond

**Chapter** **4:** **The good ole' Bond**

"Master!" Little Mac yells from the other side of the training room. We walk towards eachother." Where have you been this morning? And where is Corrin?" I tell my loyal student," I have been outside talking to Corrin while staring at the Sunrise along his side. He seems like a bold, honest, and loyal boy like you, Little Mac." Little mac replies," Oh, really?" "Im positive." I said. Little Mac then says,"Corrin. He seems like a good person. But i'm worried about where he came from and how he got into such a rage like that. His eyes when we first saw him. They still haunt me right now. Something must be wrong with him." "Look, Little Mac." I explain to him." I have been thinking of helping him out. And I mean completely. This might sound crazy already, but...I want him in our team." Little Mac yells out," WHAT?! Master, we just met him yesterday. And talk about a hello he gave us when we encountered him! Im sorry, Master! But your crazy! who knows who he actually is!" I let out a little smile. I then say," I know he could be a heart warming and loyal person, Mac. After all, You wanted a similar figure you can call brother or sister. Am I right?" Little Mac gave an embarrasing look. "Master" He then said."Ok yes its true. But how can we even get along? I dont trust him that much too be honest. Im worried he might be hiding something or he might do something to us." "Dont be Ridiculous, Mac." I then said. "You just dont know him very well." "Well" He then said." You dont have to be such a hypocrite about it, master. You only met him for less than a day and you think you know everything about him already." I laughed. Little Mac gave me a confused look. "Master" He then said. "Lets just get started with training." "Ok, Little Mac." I then said. "We can discuss this later then."

"Activate 2 Stock Survival mode!" I yelled in the training room. "Computing..." The computer of the training room said. " Rules complete. 2 stock smash battle begins in 20 seconds." The floors open up leaving a small square for us to stand on. The restrictors that are little rays at the end of each wall activate so It can count how many stocks we lose. The battleground was ready. The countdown begins. I stretch my arms and practiced my reaction time. Little Mac was hopping back and forth increasing his reaction time. Repeating his moves and thinking of combos. "Hope your ready, Master!" He then yells out. "Im going to take you down!" I just let out a laugh. "Ok then, Mac!" I then said. "Let's do this." The computer counts. " 3, 2, 1, Go!" As soon is it said 'go', Little mac starts running towards me. I stay in my position. He tries to do a swinging punch but I ducked under, grabbed him and threw him halfway through the battleground. He gets up charging at me once again. I jump. He jumps too and strikes a blow at me in midair. I was off the map but I manage to grab the ledge. I jump back on to the battleground. "Well then" I said. "Looks like air mac returns." He then said as he is charging his straight lunge," Dont worry...Theres more where that came from!" He attacks but I managed to dodge it. Giving me the advantage to go for a grab again. I throw him up in the air, Back flip kicked in midair hitting him, And he hits the restrictors that made him lose a stock. He plummits to the ground. He punches the floor very hard with an angry grunt. "Im not going to lose!" He yells. he springs up to his feet. Charging at me once again. I get a punch ready. As soon as he goes towards me, I unleash the punch. But, he counters. I fly across the room passing the restrictors. I lost a stock. I climb back up into the battleground. "Impressive." I said. And charged my punch again. Little mac jumps into the air charging his straight lunge again. My punch was finished. He unleashes his. I dodged it. I try to grab him but he dodged that. I throw in a kick and he dodges it rolling behind me. He lets out a low punch sending me in the air. He throws in an air attack hitting me. We are both off the battleground and in midair. As soon as he was about to finish me, I jumped again and hit Little Mac with both my legs with full force. In other words, I spike him. But he wall jumps and uses his recovery grabbing the ledge. I was still in midair. I use my recovery but then he uses a back air attack sending me farther from the battleground. I use my recovery again. But I was too far. Little Mac makes it to the battleground. And I pass through the restrictors, Losing my last stock. "Wow" I said." Looks like the student has surpassed the master...for now." Little Mac with full excitement lets out a big yeah along with him throwing his fist up in the air. Practically his victory poze. "Game over" the computer said." All fighters return to the platform. The floors will be closing." We both stand inside the square. The floors close up, the restrictors go back into the wall, The lights dim. and the door to the exit opens. "Good game, Mac." I said with a smile. He replies," Good Game, Master."

We exit the training room and I sat down in the living room exhausted. Little Mac throws a towel at me. "Dry yourself up." He said. "You look really sweaty as much as I do." We both laughed. Little Mac sits down, dries himself, and takes his gloves off. "Phew." I said. "Im getting to old for this." Little Mac laughs and then says," Master, your only 20." We both laugh. I then said humorously," Well Im too young to be old." We just laughed for 10 seconds straight. "Hey guys." Someone said. I turned around. It was Corrin. "Hello, Corrin." I said. "How are you feeling young man?" "The sun completely rose and I didnt want to stay inside anymore." He answered." I watched you two fight. That was incredible. Im suprised you lost to your own student. You dont feel defeated knowing that your student surpassed you?" "Not at all" I tell him." In fact, Im proud he surpassed me. Even though he has a couple times, I still remain his master. After all, I trained him." "Another correction from the, master." Little Mac said. Little Mac and I laughed. Corrin was just leaning behind me where I was sitting on. "Guys" He then said." I dont know what to do. Im literally lost on what I can do since I dont remember anything. Practically my path just stops here." "hmmmm" I said. "Well all of this is up to you. What do you want to do, Corrin?" He shrugged. He then said, "Well...What if I stay with you guys? You seem like very kind people." Little Mac jumps off the couch and lands pretty loud on the floor yelling,"WHAT?!" I just yelled in excitement inside my head." But what made you think of that?" Little Mac said. Corrin Replied," Just my realization that my path ends and encountering you people. You saved me after all. King seems like he would be a great friend. As well as you, Little Mac. I did say your name right, right?" Little Mac doesnt say a word. He is frozen in his place."Little Mac, are you alright?" He asked. I get off my chair calmly. "Little Mac." I said to him. "Little Mac. LITTLE MAC!" He jumped. Corrin blocked his ears. I guess my yell was pretty loud." Sorry, Corrin." I said to him. "Its ok" he replies. I said to Little Mac "Little Mac, take a breather outside. I'll discuss this with him. And sorry about yelling at you." "Its ok" He replied." I would have done the same thing." I chuckled. "Alright" Little Mac said." I'll be outside." He stares at Corrin for 3 seconds before leaving and steps out of the living room. "King" Corrin said. "Why did he stare at me like that?" I reply," Its because he is suspicious of something from you. He feels like you have a slight bad presence inside you. He must be traumatized by how he saw you." "I see" Corrin said full of guilt. I tell him while patting his head."Now now, little prince. This wasnt your fault. Somebody must have done something to you. and whatever it was, we stopped it." "Anyways" Corrin said. "May I stay?" I thought,' This boy wants to join me. I should accept his offer. But I barely knew him for one day...AH, I got it!' I then say to Corrin." I will allow you to stay. I am very humbled you've chosen me, Corrin. But that doesnt mean your part of my team...yet." "What do I have to do?" He then asked. "Well" I said. "First of all, we see eachother as acquaintances at the moment. We need to get along first. That means you and Little Mac as well." He nods yes. "Ok" I said." You can stay." He bows to me once again. "Im very thankful to have someone like you allowing me to stay." I pat his head again letting out a chuckle. I said to Corrin,"Imma get little mac inside. You can just wait here, ok?" "Actually" he said." May I come with you?" I smiled and said,"ok". We both headed our way to the front. I feel happy knowing that I have someone trustworthy and loyal as Little Mac. He will probably change my life.


	5. Chapter 5: A Message

**Chapter** **5: A** **Message**

We step outside to find Little Mac walking back and forth throwing in some one-twos. He must be increasing his reaction time. But nothing is happening. What is he gonna do? Does it involve attacking Corrin? "Little Mac" I said to him."What are you doing?" He replies." Calming myself down." "Oh...Ok then." I said. Little Mac then said." So, about our acquaintance, master. did you decide?" "Well" I replied. "Its also up to you. You live here as well." Little Mac looked at Corrin for a couple seconds. Corrin was feeling uncomfortable. "Well!" Corrin yelled. " What is your decision Little Mac? Is there something wrong?" He didnt reply. As I was looking at Little Mac, A shine of light came from the woods. All of a sudden, A small Kunai flew through the trees and it was heading straight for Corrin. Immediately, I jumped in the way. It struck the right side of my chest. It felt like nothing at first until a few seconds, the pain grew excruciating. I collapsed holding the Kunai punctured into my chest. Corrin was shocked of what I did. He quickly comes to my aid. Little Mac changed from shocked to complete rage. He yelled out to the forest," YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DONT, I WILL FIND YOU MYSELF AND MAKE YOU SUFFER HORRIBLY! Suddenly, a hooded figure steps out of the woods. Little Mac full of rage sprints to the hooded figure."I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled. He throws in a punch that looked like it could kill. The figure dodged it. It grabs Little Mac and throws him insanely far. He flies over us crashing into the front of HQ and then falls to the floor. The smoke clears. I see Little Mac on the ground not moving. "LITTLE MAC!" I yelled. In full rage, I removed the Kunai off my chest while screaming the pain out. I throw it at the figure, but it missed. I then ran to Little Mac's Aid. Blood was dripping from my wound, but I didnt care. Im not going to keep watching Little Mac suffer like this. "Little Mac" I said to him."are you ok?" His eyes slightly open. "Ma...ster" He studdered. My anger grew even more. I wanted to kill that figure with my own hands. Rip its heart out and pour its remaining blood onto my face. Corrin was very angry from how I saw him. He must have the same expression as I do now.

The figure lets out an evil chuckle. It spoke."This wasnt supposed to be your battle you know. You two should have stayed out of my way. Your lucky I didnt just finish you two off here. And you." It pointed at me. I crunched my teeth with anger. It continues." That Kunai wasnt meant for you. You weren't my target." I yelled at it in anger," If you were trying to hit Corrin, then Im grateful I took the blow! You want him dead? You have to go through me first!" it chuckled again. "You got yourself and your student into this. You are going to wish this never happened." I replied," Your gonna regret all this. In fact, whoever your associated with, they are going to regret this as well." "Until next time, You Pitiful master." It said." And as for you Corrin." Corrin grasped his blade very hard like if his skin was going to tear. "your new friends are going to receive the same punishment as you now. Beware." It disappeared back into the forest. Corrin dropped the Yato Blade. He collapsed onto his knees. Looking at his hands with full fear, hatred, and guilt. "I...I should have never come here." He said. "You guys should have left me to die in those woods. You dont deserve this. Why are they even after me? What did I do? Why is this happening?!" I walk towards Corrin carrying Little Mac. "Look at this" said Corrin." Your home is destroyed and your student is in critical condition." "Corrin" I then said. "Lets discuss this inside please. We are going to try and figure out everything that just happened." "This isnt your battle though." he said. I replied, "it is now." He looked shock when I said that."lets go inside, Corrin." I tell him. He picks up his blade, stands up, and walks besides me into HQ. Inside, we go into the medical room. I placed Little Mac on the floating platform and hooked him up to support. I was very happy to know Little Mac was still breathing. I sat on a chair and took deep breathes. Corrin was just staring at the window. I closed my eyes for a while to calm myself down. My mind was beginning to go blank and I relaxed myself. Corrin comes up to me. "Are you alright, King?" he said. "Yes" I replied." Im fine. Just trying to relax myself." "Ok" He then said.

I ended up falling asleep. Man am I clumsy. I woke up and notice Corrin and Little Mac were not here. I ran outside the medical room. Then I see them both in the training room. Little Mac looked like he was explaining something to Corrin. Probably strategies? I dont know. But wow. Little Mac training Corrin? That is something I'd love to see. A bond growing stronger between them. Suddenly they both go into battle stance. Little Mac into his Orthodox boxing stance and Corrin holding the blade with his right hand passing his body with his left hand blocking him. I know this is going to be good.

Corrin dashes towards Little Mac throwing in a vertical slash but Little Mac dodged it. Little mac throws in a punch. Corrin blocks it with his sword. The impact of the punch was very hard, Corrin slid back almost across the battleground. But he was still standing. My eyes widened. "He...he endured it?!" I said. I was amazed that he managed to stay standing after that impact. Corrin dashes again towards Little Mac. Little Mac throws in a punch but Corrin stopped very quick. The punch just threw air at him instead. He grabs little mac and throws him back onto his side of the battleground. Little mac lands on his feet. But without warning, Corrin slashes Mac with a down air attack sending mac into the air. Corrin slashes Mac in the air again but Little Mac quickly counters it and sends Corrin flying down. He lands on the floor hard. He was just layin there. Little mac coming down throws a punch downward. Corrin rolls back and Little Mac punches the ground. Corrin throws in an amazing front flip slash towards Mac. Then, Mac does something I have never seen before. Little Mac catches the sword before it was able to strike him. Corrin's eyes widen with suprise. I had the same reaction as Corrin. Little Mac throws Corrin off him and stands up on his feet. Corrin lands on his feet as well. Little Mac taunts Corrin. Telling him to come over here. Corrin snaps out of his shocked state, Shaking his head, His grip tightens on his sword. Then, screaming with anger, he charges at Little Mac again. I see Little Mac with a grin on his face and that certain look to his eyes show that he knows what he's up to. Corrin throws in a front flip slash. He hits the ground, but misses Little Mac. He turns around and Little Mac was behind him. Smiling. Corrin turns around with a stomp. He charges at Little Mac again. He throws another attack But gets foot stooled. Little Mac lands in the middle of the battleground. From my perspective, Corrin looked like he was crunching his teeth with anger. He then closes his eyes and his expression softens. He stands down. His grip on his sword slackens. Little Mac sees this and does the same. "I see what you're trying to do, Mac." said Corrin." You are trying to let my anger control me so I would lose focus and strike without hesitation." Little Mac was highly impressed." I guess this wouldn't work on you." Mac said. "I almost had you though. I saw your expression. You were going to go all out without thinking, but you managed to refocus yourself. Nicely done, Corrin." "Thank you, Little Mac." Corrin responded." So...are we finished?" Little Mac replied," I guess so. Lets get out of here." He then looks up and says," Computer, Discontinue Training." "Training Discontinued." It said. the lights go dim and the exit opens. Corrin was astonished seeing this. 'Wow' He thought.'so this is how people live lives today? That is very interesting.' They walk out of the training room. I walked towards them. "That was incredible!" I said. "You two fight amazing against one another. You, Corrin. Your moves are amazing, But my favorite thing that happened there was when you endured Little Mac's punch. From what I know, anyone who gets hit by this punch usually would be taken off the ground. Also, Your Maneuvering. How are you able to stop on a dime without sliding? "Master" Little Mac says to me. "He's Barefoot." I looked down. He is barefoot. I cleared my throat and looked up. "Of course" I replied. "Since he is barefoot, he is able to achieve even more grip. Which means stopping is no problem for you, Corrin. Possibly, your manoeuvering ablility is very sharp. But since your barefoot, dont you get sore after walking, running, dashing, etcetera?" "Practically I had and worn this armor almost my entire life." Corrin said." Im practically use to being barefoot all the time. It doesnt hurt as much as you think it would." I grew more anxious. I mean we are literally talking about Corrin being barefoot. Isnt it awkward already? "Well everyone" I then blared out. "Im just glad to know you guys were here all along. I got worried you guys left outside of HQ. But since you guys are here, there is nothing for me to worry about. Also the battle you two just recently had was amazing. I haven't seen a battle like this in a long time. Last time I saw something like that was back at the academy when I was a pre-master. It was from someone else with his own Sheik. It's all I remember." "Must feel like De Ja Vu for you huh, Master?" Little Mac asked. "Indeed" I replied. "But better." Both Corrin and Mac smiled at me. Then they both look at eachother. "I almost forgot." Little Mac said to Corrin. He lets out his hand wanting to give Corrin a Handshake. "What is this for?" Corrin asked. Little Mac with a bright expression then says," For a pretty good battle. It wasnt that long, but it was fun. Your good, Corrin. I'll give you that." Corrin gives a light chuckle and smiles. He too grew a bright expression. Corrin grabs Mac's hand. They shake on it. My mind was jumping with excitement. I was trying to hold in my feelings because these two, My student and hopefully my soon-to-be student, are getting along real well. "This is what I always wanted to see between you two." I then said walking towards them. I put my left hand on Corrin's shoulder and my right on Little Mac's shoulder. I give out a bright expression." You two getting along is the thing I always wanted since you two met. Im grateful my thoughts of you are happening in front of me." They both smiled again. Even though we had a rough beginning, we still managed to get along with eachother. This day grew heart warming. In fact because of this moment, I almost forgot about the whole mess we have gotten ourselves into. Doesnt matter though. Im enjoying this moment as much as I can. I'll treat it like my last one on this earth.


	6. Chapter 6: Corrin's Origins

**Chapter** **6:** **Corrin's Origins** !(FE Fates Spoilers)!

"Master." Little Mac then said. "I'm going to continue my training." I respond with a smile." Very well, Mac. I'll just be on the roof. I got a lot of thinking to do anyways. There is a new problem ahead of us." Corrin shrugged thinking it was his fault all of this happened to us. I see his expression of guilt. I pat his head again."It's not your fault." I tell him. He still had that expression of guilt. "Look, Corrin." Little Mac explains to Corrin." We could have chosen to let you deal with your own problem in the beginning. But we now see who you are and what you've been through so far. A person like you could not solve this problem by yourself because it would be too difficult. Master King knew that you needed help and he obliged to help you. Honestly I disagreed on helping you in the beginning because I thought of you as a bad pressence at first. But now I can see who you are now and I give most of my trust to you. And so here you, no we, are now." "Well I appreciate the speech, Little Mac." Corrin then said." I really do. As well as the assistance you two provided for me." "We want to be there for you, Corrin." I then said. "You're our friend." Corrin's expression of guilt vanished in which it was replaced with a smile. "Well, I'm going to continue my training now." Little Mac said." Corrin, You should talk to master for a while. Im sure that would lighten up your mood." "Seems like the only option for me right now." Corrin then replied. He faces towards me." I have a lot of questions to ask you anyways, King." "Alright then." I replied." You go on ahead. I'll be up there in a bit. I have to talk to Little Mac about something." "Very well." He said." I'll be waiting on the roof." He begins walking across the hallway. "Little Mac." I whispered towards him." Dont forget to watch your back. It may seem calming right now, but who knows when those idiots might strike us. Remain on high alert and warn me of anything that happens. Got it?" "Yes, Master King." He replied similar to how a soldier would sound like. "Ok" I said. I begin walking across the hallway. Little Mac enters the training room in an attempt to surpass his level. Because he knows whats coming. I arrive on the roof. Corrin was just sitting down with the blade by his side staring at the woods where that suspicious hooded figure came from. He looks depressed. I walk towards him until I was right behind him. I pat his head again. "Hehe. I actually like it when you do that for some reason." Corrin said." It makes me feel like I'm home." He shrugged."Home." He said. I sat next to him with my legs crossed as if I was going to Meditate. "Corrin" I then said." I know your going through too much right now, But I want you to relax. How about I amaze you and I talk about your Origins?" His dragon eyes widen with amazement. My heart grew tense when I saw his eyes. Its just so anti-human." Id love to hear this." Corrin answered. "Amaze me!" "Alright." I then said. 'I cant believe it.' I thought to myself.' Im literally going to talk about Corrin and his origins literally to him! I could just jump around with joy and let out a screech.' I clear my throat." There was once a boy who was born in the Realm of Hoshido. A beautiful, bright, and amazing country filled with Nice, Brave, and Great people. Corrin was born into Royalty. Which makes him a very lucky boy. His Mother, Queen Mikoto was a very nice and noble queen. His siblings were Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and his big brother Ryoma." Corrin Interrupted," THAT'S INCREDIBLE! You even know my family from Hoshido! My mind is blown already!" I laughed. 'Oh my God!' I thought.' His reaction is amazing! I want to cry so bad right now.' "Sorry about that, King" Corrin said." You may continue." "Ok" I said while trying to stay calm and not fan girl." Your father was also a Hoshidan, But I dont remember his name. This part might be hard for you to hear. Its about what happened to your father." "Its ok." Corrin said." Just go on. I'll embrace it." "Very well." I said." Your father was trying to defend you from a king whos name was Garon also known as the King of a country called Nohr. Your father was weakened after being struck by so many arrows after Garon let out the command to fire. Weakened, Your father was on his knees. King Garon took out his own weapon and executed him in cold blood." I was growing tense." He walks towards young Corrin and says,' My, My. Orphaned at such a young age. You're my child now.' King Garon took Corrin away from his family of Hoshido. They were devastated when they found out you were at Nohr now. They realized they couldnt do anything anymore to save you since you are in enemy Territory." Then when I turned towards Corrin. He had a couple tears coming out of his eyes. My heart sanked because I let out too much personal information about him and told him about things he was trying to forget. I couldnt take it anymore. I got up slowly. I was about to let eveything out. I inhaled deeply and...let out a very loud scream that made even the birds fly away from the forest. Corrin backed away from me in complete fear and thought I was about to go berserk or something. "KING!" Corrin yelled." Whats wrong?!" " I CANT TAKE THIS! I yelled in rage."I REALLY WISH I WAS THERE TO STOP THIS! I REALLY WISH I WAS THERE TO KILL KING GARON MYSELF! I REALLY HATED HIM FOR DOING THIS TO YOU! TO HOSHIDO! TO YOUR FATHER! YOUR FAMILY! KING GARON IS A SOULLESS KING WHO DESERVES TO BURN AND SUFFER!" I dropped to my knees with tears coming out of my eyes." But there was nothing I could do." I sobbed." Interrupting someones origins is the worst thing to do. I was just at the point where I wanted to join in and lend you a hand. I wanted to be by your side in your adventures." "Thats all in the past, King." Corrin said." You just have to accept it. I know you really wanted to help me through all my pain and suffering. I really appreciate knowing you have the same feelings I would have throughout my adventures. Just like my Family and friends, you would be there for me." "Yes" I said." I guess I would." I got up and wiped the tears of my eyes. Corrin had his arm on my shoulder to calm me down." Im very sorry you had to see this side of me, Corrin." I tell him. He then said," Its alright to let it out. You can never hold your feelings in forever. It would just make it worse." "Indeed." I replied." I'm ok now, Corrin. I think we should talk about this later on if we have the chance because we both cant take this." "Alright." He said. His hand comes off my shoulder. Then, Little Mac goes to the roof and runs towards me at high speed." MASTER!" He yelled." Are you ok?!" "Im fine" I answered." I had to let everything out." "Alright" He said." Im glad to know your ok, Master." "Thank you, Little Mac." I replied." I really appreciate it." "That scream was devastating." Little Mac said." The whole base shook as soon as the screaming started." I then said." Was my scream really that insane?" Little Mac lifted his shoulders showing that he doesnt know. "Damn." I said. "I never thought my scream would cause havok." We all stay silent. I inhaled and then exhaled. "I need to go sit down." I said."Ok guys, Lets go back downstairs to the living room." "Ok" They both said." I need to lay down anyways." Corrin said. "What were you two talking about?" Little Mac questioned." Don't ask." Corrin and I said at the same time. "Umm...ok?" Little Mac said awkwardly. Man. That was a moment I thought would never happen. But yet, why did I always expect it? And also, how was my scream powerful enough to shake the base? Life is such a curious thing.


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

**Chapter 7: Flashback**

"Uhhh" Corrin said in exhaustion." I feel tired." "Same here." I said. "but we can't sleep, remember? We have to be cautious." "I know." Corrin said." But I feel like blacking out again. I can barely keep myself standing." I notice the Yato blade's flames growing weaker. Corrin looked like he was going to collapse. His eyes were half open. I was feeling the same way for some odd reason. What could have happened? I understand why I'm tired because I let out a huge emotion out of my system. But Corrin, why does he feel tired? Nothing that I know of affected him. Surely my scream was never meant to put people to sleep. "Daah!" Corrin yelped. He had his hand on his head as if he had a headache. "Corrin" Little Mac said." Are you alright?" "I...I dont know." Corrin Replied. He dropped the blade and fell on his knees. He grabbed his head very tightly as if he wanted to rip his skull in two. He started screaming In what I think is in pain. Little Mac didnt know what to do." Corrin!" He yelled." Whats wrong?! Please answer me!" Corrin was still screaming from the pain. All I can do is watch since I felt very weak. But I didnt want to see this at all. It felt horrible. Every minute of it. Hearing his screaming made me think of all the bad times and losses he went through. 'Stop' I thought. 'Please stop this. PLEASE!'

The screaming stopped. Corrin looked up to Little Mac with an expression of pain. "Corrin?" He said in shock. Corrin was about to say something, But instead he collapse to the ground and blacks out. I also collapse. And right before I black out as well, I hear the faded yell of Little mac saying,"Master!" And then, total silence and the setting is completely black. I was suddenly In a dream. I was looking at my hands and then I realized I was Corrin. The setting was familiar. I was at the time when I had to choose who I should side with in his Origins, Either his family of Nohr, His Family of Hoshido, or just refuse to fight for both sides. But...something was different. I turn around and I see Little Mac. Then suddenly, I appeared." This is all in your past, Corrin." My other self said to me since I was Corrin." Join us. We are your new family now." I grew insanely shocked. Because It is exactly what I would have said since I really dont want him to go." Who is this man, brother?" Corrin's Nohrian Brother, Xander said. "Your going to choose him instead of us?" Corrin's Hoshidan Brother, Ryoma asked in disbelief. "Over your own flesh and blood?!" Both brothers gave an angry stare at me. "Come with us, brother." Xander said. "Let's go home. Father is waiting" "No, Corrin!" Ryoma then said." Come back with us. With your real family." I turn around towards Myself and Little Mac. "The choice is up to you." My other self said. "What will it be, Corrin?" Suddenly, everything blacks out. Nobody was around me now. I am surrounded by darkness. I started walking without hesitation and I could feel my bare feet getting sucked out and In as if I was walking over a shallow lake. It felt cold, but it felt good as well. I continue to walk a couple more steps. Then out of no where, The hooded figure we encountered before in the woods appeared in front of me with a purple cloud of smoke. Suddenly, I couldnt move. The hooded figure floated towards me as I was struggling to move. "It...will...be...all...over." It said. It disappears and the purple smoke started surrounding me. I was screaming but not on my my free will. Which brought me to my realization. I think im witnessing what Corrin is encountering. I was just looking into his perspective without control. I'm in his dream, or Nightmare.

Suddenly I sprung to life. I was in the medical room on a floating platform. Right next to me was Corrin. He as well was on a floating platform. He was still out cold. I took off the equipment that was on me quickly and got off the platform. In fear, I went towards Corrin's body shaking him. "Corrin wake up." I tell him." Corrin!...Corrin!...CORRIN!" No reponse from him. He was still out cold. I bury my face on his chest." Please, Corrin." I said. I was almost about to cry." Please wake up. Please!" Then I remembered what he was going through in his mind." That hooded figure." I said in a shocked voice. I got up. Then I started screaming telling the figure wherever he was," LEAVE CORRIN ALONE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I pant heavilly with complete rage flowing through me. I feel my blood boiling inside me. My veins popping out. My nerves growing even more tense. I wanted to start wreaking havok. I wanted to kill someone. Especially that figure I saw in Corrin's dream. All of a sudden, Little Mac ran to the Medical room. "Master!" he said in excitement. I turn around towards Little Mac enraged. His familiar face made my anger fade away from me very quickly despite the situation. I grew less angry and more grateful since he was here. "Little Mac." I said In a weak voice. we walk towards eachother. He gave me a hug." I thought I lost you." He said." Dont worry, Mac." I said in a happy but weak voice." Im ok now." Boy was I happy to see Little Mac again. It was a very big relief to know that my Little Mac was ok and still cares about me. My best friend, No, A person I see as my son, is still here by my side 'till the end.

"What happened?" Little Mac questioned." I heared you screaming again." "Its Corrin." I answered." The figure that encountered us in front of HQ is back. It's inside Corrin's mind. I saw it myself from his perspective. He really needs help and I need to help him, but I feel like there is nothing I can do. Corrin just has to fight it and all we can do is hope for the best." "Well" Little Mac said. "We cant just sit here and do nothing, can we? We should at least try to do something about this and I think I know what we can do." "Alright." I respond." What is it that we can do?" Little Mac responded," I have this hunch about the figure attacking Corrin. Maybe the figure is around the building. Im not sure if this is true but It feels like the figure needs to be at a certain range to completely take over someone else's mind. And maybe its body is very vulnerable since his mind is elsewhere, or for us inside Corrin's mind. If we stop it while it is at its vulnerable state, we could end that figure's life and Corrin would wake up again. Allowing this major situation we got ourselves into to finally become nonexistent." "Your probably right!" I said. I was highly impressed by how Little Mac said all this."Lets look around the base and see if we can find it. And quickly. Corrin's life is in our hands." "Right!" Little Mac said." I'll check the inside and roof." "Then Ill check under the HQ and the woods." I tell him. "If you dont find anything, come back here. But if you find that figure, end his life." "I will." He said. "Ok." I said." Let's Go!" Our search begins around the base. We gotta work quickly because I dont want Corrin to die on me. I hope what Little Mac said is true. I really hope so.


	8. Chapter 8: Rage Beyond Rage

"The Figure must be located under the base on the cliffside where the support beams are located." I said to myself as Im running through the hallway." it would probably be hiding in a more secluded place were no one would expect to search. Im going there." I plowed through the front doors of HQ. I dashed towards the left side of HQ. There was a cliffside along with little steps spaced away from eachother at quite a distance. The cliff was steep and at the bottom were sharp-edged rocks ready to pierce flesh on contact. I was afraid, but I must do this for Corrin. For his life. I jumped from step to step. Everything was going well so far until I jumped on the 4th step. It started shaking and I was about to lose balance. I put both my legs standing on each edge of the step and it rebalanced itself. 'I have to stand still and ready my attempt to the next step' I thought. I ready myself for the jump while keeping balance on the nimble step im currently standing on. I jumped but the step slipped and I grabbed the edge of the next step. I was hanging on for dear life. I try to not look down at the piercing rocks right below me at thousands of feet. I was starting to losing grip. Now I kept on thinking that this might be the end of me. But then, I imagined Corrin and all the little memories we had. From the little standoff with the figure to the heart-warming moment at the cliffside during sunrise when we first talked. My muscles grew even stronger. My veins pooped out. My eyes feel constricted. It was adrenalin pumping inside me now. I regained grip and managed to throw myself onto the step. I suddenly collapsed on my knees and that feeling of power was gone. "How...is...this...possible?" I said very weak. I was close to blacking out again. But I tried to keep myself conscious. Im standing on a step in which one bad mistake and my life is over. I kept myself up but I was growing exhausted even quicker. "I...I have to stay up." I said." FOR CORRIN!" The power came back and I felt the adrenalin kick in again. I jumped from one step to the other and quickly leaped onto the last one and finally leaped off that step and onto land where the support beams were. And there was the figure between the two support beams. It was floating with its left hand on its head and with its right hand grasping as if it was about to tear its skin off its hand. It was also breathing very heavily. This shows that Corrin was fighting back. Without hesitation or second thoughts, I charged towards the figure and let out a very furious punch. "Take this!" I yelled out. I struck it. The figure crashes onto the wall with a very large thud with a couple of pebbles strucking me from the figure's impact. Boy that was so satisfying.

The figure spits out blood. "So your mortal, eh?" I said." Good. That means you can feel pain. And that is what im about to give you right now you bastard."" How...did...you find me?" It said. I didnt answer. All I was doing was breathing heavilly with extreme anger. "I have been waiting for this moment." I then said." Im going to make you suffer so hard, you'd be begging to die already!" I grabbed it by the neck and lifted it off his feet. I grasped my hand around its neck with it growing tighter and tighter. It was struggling to breath. It had its hands around my hand and it was squirming like a rag doll trying to break free. "RRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I tightened its neck even more. Then, It stopped squirming. I dropped the lifeless body of the figure to the ground thinking it was dead. I inhaled and yelled out, "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVED! YOUR FRIENDS ARE NEXT!" I was breathing deeply and heavilly with anger still going through my mind. "So" Suddenly the figure said very weakly. "I guess...I cant hide...from you...any longer." "SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL END YOUR LIFE COMPLETELY!" I yelled out. Rage was still on my mind. I really wanted to kill the figure for what it did to Me, Little Mac, and Corrin. A person, or whatever it is, like this doesnt deserve the gift of life. "I cant speak my final will?" It said. "I SAID IF YOU SPEAK AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled out again. My blood was boiling with anger. I could just crush his head like a watermelon right now. "Just know that this isnt over yet, Master King." It said." DONT EVER SAY MY NAME!" I yelled out again." OK THATS IT! YOU CROSSED THE LINE! TIME TO DIE, YOU BASTARD!" I get ready for a kick. I unleashed it. But halfway near that bastard's face, I hear a yell from above me. " King, STOP!" the voice said. Breathing heavilly in anger, I looked up. My anger faded and grew into happiness with tears of Joy. It was Corrin. He was ok back on his feet and the Yato blade had its flames again. I was so happy to see him. Then, Little Mac appeard behind Corrin. "Master!" He yelled." Are you ok?" "Yes." I responded. "But our target isnt." "You found him?" He said. "Indeed I did." I replied." Looks like your little conspiracy was correct after all, Little Mac. Good Job." "Thank you, Master." He said. "Corrin!" I then said."How are you feeling?" "A little bit dazed," He answered." But besides that, I feel fine." "Im glad to hear that." I said with a little smirk. Then, I stare down at the motionless figure with no expression." What can we do about this fool now?" I asked. "Let me come down with you." Corrin said." You'll be stuck here, Corrin." I said to him." You worry too much." He said." Let me see him." "You go ahead." Little Mac said." Ill stay here. I dont think I would find my way back up from where Master is standing." "Alright." Corrin said." If you say so." Corrin then jumped off the edge and was falling at high speed. Little Mac ran towards the edge because of how he just saw Corrin jump off the edge with no fear. I saw this as well and it kinda frightened me. I mean he's falling ar such high speed. Then halfway down, His dragon face appears and he sprouted his wings slowing his fall. "Woah" I said in awe. He lands with his left knee and left hand on the ground, His right hand holding the Yato blade, and his right foot with only his toes touching the ground. His eyes then opened. "What a way to make an entrance, Corrin." I said." Thanks." Corrin said as he chuckled. He stands up and walks towards the figure. "So this creature was the one who infiltrated my mind?" He asked." Correct." I answered. "Is he...dead?" He asked." Who cares?" I replied slightly upset." A person or thing like this doesnt deserve to exist if it doesnt use its power for good and only for evil. In my book, he deserved to die. If only he lived longer, he could suffer more." "King..." Corrin said in disbelief. He probably never thought he'd never hear those things from me. "Corrin" I explain to him." There are good reasons, and very valid ones, why this figure didnt deserve to live; 1: He tried to kill you mentally inside you. 2: He wanted all of us to die along with you. And 3: He caused damage to us and HQ. See wht he didnt deserve to live?" "I know." Corrin said. "But..." "I know!" I interrupted. "I know...Bloodshed isnt your answer. I really wish it wasnt mine either, But I couldnt bear the hatred for what...that thing" I pointed at it," did to us all. I dont want this creature hurting anyone anymore. And that mean you and Little Mac, Corrin. I couldnt bear losing both of you." Corrin didnt say anything. All he was doing was looking at the figure on the ground. "Dont worry" I said to Corrin putting my hand on his shoulder." it wont harm you anymore. Its dead." Dead" He said weakly." The word I despise hearing from my own ears." "Im sorry, Corrin." I said." Whats done...is done." We both look down at the figure. Then, I notice its fingers twitching slightly. I gasped in disbelief." Whats wrong, King?" Corrin said. I let my hand out signaling Corrin to get behind me. He oblidged, but he was confused. "What's the meaning of this, King?" He said. My expression changed into anger. "King?" He said. "Stay behind me." I ordered him." We're not done yet." The figure tries to stand up on his feet, but it was struggling. Corrin sees this. "We got to help it." He said." I said stay behind me, Corrin!" I repeated. He grunts in shock. "Please" The figure said. "Mercy." "Mercy my ass!" I yelled. Stay where you are!" It kept on trying to get up but just keeps on collapsing." King please." Corrin said." It needs help. He's showing mercy." "I dont care." I said. "He wanted us dead. Ill never show mercy to someone who tries to kill me or my loved ones." Corrin backed away from me. He knows there is nothing he could do now. I walk towards it. "No." Corrin said. " I feel like this isnt going to end well." Little Mac said. I walk closer and closer towards it. It really was frightened. " Please" He begged. "No more." I stand right in front of it. Crunching my teeth, my blood boiling, my muscles growing stiffer. I could easilly finish this thing off right now. "Get out of here." I said in a strong voice. "And never come back. You hear me?" The figure nodded. "Thank you." It said." I SAID LEAVE NOW!" I yelled. It got frightened and vanished away slowly. I was breathing heavilly again. I turn around. Corrin looked frightened of me. I walk towards him. He backs away from me until he was on the edge of the platform. He had a frightened expression as well. He held his Yato blade towards me." King, Stop. Please." He said. I stop and said." You and me. Training room. Now." I turn towards the edge where Little Mac was at. I jumped and used my Revovery grabbing onto the edge and pulling myself up. "Little Mac." I said. He was sitting down taking nap. "Little Mac, get up." I said. He wakes up and stands up exhausted. "Yes, Master?" he asked. Then he noticed my angry expression. He gasped and stays silent." Inside. Now." I said. "Y-Yes, Master." I continue walking to the front door of HQ.

Corrin then pulls himself up on the edge. Little Mac runs to Corrin." What did you do?!" He asked all frightened. "Why? What's the matter?" Corrin asked. "Master is angry." Little mac said. "Why?!" "I convinced him to let the figure go." Corrin said. Little make grunts in shock. "You convinced master to let the figure go?!" Little Mac asked in anger. "Yes" Corrin replied calmly. "He was showing mercy so it feels like he wont attack us again." "What did that figure do to you in your mind?" Little Mac asks. "I've been like this, Little Mac." Corrin said. "Killing is'nt my answer to everything.""Well you have a point there." Little Mac said." But that figure tried to kill you. You cant show mercy to something that is willingly trying to kill you." "This is how I am, Little Mac." said Corrin. "I show mercy no matter what the situation is. Unless its something completely critical like losing a life." Little Mac sighed in disbelief. "Did Master say anything to you whatsoever?" He asked. "Yes." Corrin replied." He said,' You and me. Training room. Now.' He sounds pretty dissapointed." "Oh." Little Mac said. "Well I guess this is going to be exciting to watch." "What are you talking about?" Corrin asked. Little Mac walks up to Corrin resting his hand on his shoulder while giving in a smirk. Corrin looks at Little Macs hand on his shoulder and then towards him."What is this?" Corrin asks. "Corrin," Little Mac says with a smile." Your going to fight Master." Corrin's eyes widen with shock stepping back. "Wh-What?!" He replied. "No! I can't! I just can't! I know what he is capable of now." "Its how Master teaches me a lesson." Little Mac said. "And I guess he's doing the same thing with you." Corrin grasps his blade with fear. He takes a deep breath. "If its a lesson I must learn, then its a lesson I must receive for my wrongs. Even though it doesnt feel wrong to me." "Its how it is here in TeamKing, Corrin." Little Mac said. "Look, lets go inside." "Ok." Corrin said." I have to receive whats coming to me. And also, I'll see what im made of against King." "That's the spirit, Corrin." Little Mac said. "Despite being on my Master's side, I wish you luck against him." "Thank you, Mac." Corrin said. "Now we can go inside." "Then lets go." Little Mac said. They start walking to the entrance of HQ...and I was waiting for Corrin. To teach him a lesson.


End file.
